bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kani-Nui
Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh250 Dziękuję za powitawnie mnie i objaśnienie zasad. Kani-Nui. Zrób sobie podpis The Shadowed One 17:34, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) witaj, welcome, ave-Aritika władca Guratti 18:03, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) witamy na wiki Nie umiem. :( Kani-Nui. piszesz tak: Kanuś Nui i git tylko bez odstępów Aritika władca Guratti 17:21, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Nie zakumałem. A forma "Kanuś" jest nawet fajna, może zaczne używać. Kani-Nui Ooo wreście ktoś zrozumiał moje nauki xD, --Kani--Nui oto prezent dla ciebie, możesz go używać kiedy zechcesz ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 11:40, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Dzięki! Podpis wygląda super, jeszcze raz dzięki. Kani--Nui 21:00, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Trochę przesadziłeś z tymi znaczkami The Shadowed One 05:52, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) No troche przesadziłem, ale niewiedziałęm jaki kolor ma mieć ten znaczek więc wsadziłem go tu i tuAritika władca Guratti 10:06, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Popros Akuuma żeby ci to naprawił� Vezok999 16:44, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Ale pozwól najpierw bitemu dziecku wyżyć� Vezok999 16:45, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Ale o co chodzi? Akuumo Bo naprawiłes stronę Gormifanowi, Kaniemu też by mógł (zobacz najpierw swoją) Vezok999 16:50, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Myślicie o obelgach, które ten skrawek cienia napisał na mojej stronie? Sam je cofnąłem. Kani-Nui 21:09, sty29, 2010 (UTC) PS. Co to właściwie to (UTC)? jest to skrót zapisywany przy dodawaniu daty automatycznie, sam go nie lubie ale nic zrobić niemoge bo sam mi wskakuje, gdyż weś zedytuj cztery takie ~ znaczki xDAritika władca Guratti 11:33, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) pssyt... ,asz gg?Aritika władca Guratti 11:33, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Mnie te ~ nie działają. Robie z w staroświecki sposób(sam piszę podpis, godzinę, datę, a to (UTC) piszę tylko dlatego, bo wszyscy tak mają�:) A gg nie am :) Kani--Nui 16:55, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego na strone masz dział dla wrogów a dla przyjaciół nie? Vezok999 21:00, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Bo do przyjaciół muszę się przekonac, nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś kogo nawet nie znam wpisał się do kumpli. Gdybym taki dział miał, to wpisywał bym tam użytkowników z którymi się zgadzam i których rozumiem. Vezok, wyluzuj, byłbyś na 1. miejscu.Kani--Nui 22:07, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, ale wrodzy zostali wymienieni na stronie a przyjaciele nie! Poczułem się gorszy! :D xD Vezok999 21:17, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Uparty jesteś jak osioł(bez obrazy). Ale dobra osiągnąłeś swój cel. Zaraz będzie taka sekcja. Kani--Nui 22:45, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) I wscipski xD Teraz tylko się wtrącam innym i wytykam im błędy na stronach :D I jeli ci to nie przeszkadza to normalny "Vezok999" zastąpiłem moją pomarańczową wersją. Jeli chcesz możesz to zawsze zmienić... Vezok999 21:51, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Byś sie lepiej zajął zwalczaniem spamu. A orange vezok niech zostanie.Kani--Nui 23:03, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Kroniki Łowcy Kiedy będzie pierwsza jest SUPER!!!-LhikanNuva 23:13, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Poluj na nią, już niedługo. Kani-Nui Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Druga część będzie się nazywać "Fałszywy Ładunek". Kani-Nui 14:28, sty 31 2010(UTC) Fajnie się zaczyna;) --Gah lok Kiedy czwarta?? Piszesz Zajefajne opowieści;) -- Lhikan Nuva Tak uważasz? Zaczekaj na czwórkę! Kani-Nui 20:41, lut 03, 2010(UTC) Oby szybko w twoich opowieściach jest dużooo akcji fajnych scen i najważniejsze... nie są długie więc fajnie się je czyta;)-- Lhikan Nuva Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Czwarta część będzie się nazywać "Nowi Kompani", a nie Szpieg. Kani-Nui 21:32, lut 03 2010(UTC) Suuuuper! Nowi goście-nowe historie;)-- Lhikan Nuva Fajny jesteś,Kani.Tobie zniszczyli dyskusję,a mi stronę usera.Ja cięrozumiem.-User:Gormifan Mnie zniszczyli i dyskusję i stronę usera. Kani 13:55, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) o_oAritika władca Guratti 13:06, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) A przyjżałeś się tej Arthron? Nie jest jakiś wysokich lotów, ale jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza, to ok.- TNLewa Przyjrzałem się i sam bym lepszej nie zrobił. Ostatnio zarejestrowałem się na Bionicle nasze opowieści i do plakietki by mi się przydała taka Avohkii.Kani Biedaku...Mi TomZiom wpisał raz:"Łyso ci zj*bie?".-To był TomPierdoła Mi Kraahu7 usunął całą dyskusję, a na stronie napisał zamiast "Zwę się Kani-Nui." wpisał "Zwę się tranwestyta." itp. Kani-Nui Ja nawet nie wiem co znaczy "tranwestyta".-UseR:Gormifan I dobrze. Kani Ile rozdziałów Kronik Łowcy zamierzasz napisać? Vezok999 22:51, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Najprawdopodobniej siedem. Kani TomZiom był lepszy od Kraahu7. Kraahu7 to był śrubokręt z materii nieożywionej, a TomZiom zmienił nazwę stront: Użytkownik:Populus na Użytkownik:Pedał. Tak....Gormi pamiętasz jak on ci tak usuwał dyskusję? Żal mi dziecka. Ale ma Bana na zawsze i spoko. Do Kani Nui: Wpiszesz mnie do przyjaciół?-- DARNOK 2 09:29, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem. Słuchajcie, ostatnio znalazłem takiego usera Krahu1. To brzmi znajomo. Kani O,dzięki,Kani.Miło,że wpisałeś mnie do swych przyjaciół.-UseR:Gormifan Bo jesteś spoko. Kani O,serdeczne dzięki,pozdro!;)-Eeeeeeee.... Ale tu ostatnio pusto.Kani-Nui Zauwarzyłem--LhikanNuva 19:39, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Czytałeś Część 4? Kani Nom bardzo fajna;)Kiedy piąta??--Stary Toa W drodze.Kani Ekstra opowieść! Mama nadzieję, że nie skończy się prędko (chociaż nie chcę cię przemęczać xD) PS: Wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? Vox22 20:43, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Nie, no spoko, jak będą chętni to Navu nadal będzie walczył. Tak więc wyluzuj, Ronakan i Navu jeszcze pogadają sobie z Moriorem i innymi członkami Zakonu Calignis m. in. Matrosem. Oops, za dużo powiedziałem. Kani Super! Ten Morion to twardy koleś;)--Lhikan Nuva 17:26, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) W tym Zakonie Calignis jest kilkunastu takich. I każdy inny. Póki co ujawnię tylko, że jeden (mój ulubiony) ma na imię Matros, przypomina nietoperza i ma Kanohi Avsa. A wracając do moriora to jeszcze sobie z nim pogadają. Kani Kani mógłbyś sprzedać turage dume albo hełm ultimate,lub kogoś z twoich bioniclów ,dziś trudno o fajne bionicle ''ToaMatanui ''20,33,lut28,2010 Czytałeś moje cytaty? Pozwól, że użyję jednego z nich: ''Chyba cię pogieło? ''Sam to powiedziałeś:trudno o fajne Bionicle, więc wolę je mieć. Kani